


【弗雷希都】意志传承者

by Lumi_Miqote



Category: FFXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2019-09-21 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17035534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumi_Miqote/pseuds/Lumi_Miqote





	【弗雷希都】意志传承者

“他的名字是，弗雷·米斯特。”

层层破布将瘦弱的人类少年包裹，将他负伤累累、皮包肋骨的身躯掩藏。他悄无声息地站在年迈的导师身后，如同护卫着世上唯一的珍宝一般，将那本封面肮脏的书攥在怀中。尽管伊修加德的气候温暖，但在冬季吞没了云雾街的云气依旧冰冷刺骨。希德勒格看见人类少年平静地抬起双眼，黯金的虹膜在阴影中闪烁着光芒——令他联想到故乡的海洋、以及库尔扎斯东部低地那片静谧湖泊之上的粼光。

这是他的师弟，是他的导师在云雾街收留的孤儿。弗雷看起来是如此虚弱，以至于伊修加德之敌，那些真正的龙族，甚至只需要挥动翅膀就能用气浪将他掀飞。希德勒格甚至怀疑，这个人类根本没有力气拿起属于暗黑骑士的双手剑。

不过很快，他的师弟向他证明了他坚韧的意志力，以及不输给他潜藏在内心深处的仇恨的、掩埋在湖面之下的漆黑水域。

年轻的希德勒格讶异地发现，他的师弟不仅长于学习，也从不在训练中松懈。无论是为了支撑过于沉重的装备和武器而导致的肌肉撕裂，还是被纯粹的暗黑之力反噬时导致的痛楚，这个矮小而瘦弱的人类从未有过任何怨言，甚至没有痛苦的呜咽或哽咽。即使被同为云雾街出身的贫民踩在脚底，拳脚相加至听见骨骼的哀鸣，在夜晚也没有感受到他任何的异常情绪。

简直就像是失去了某些感官一般，对任何路途上的阻碍无知无觉、一切事物都如同掷入湖中的石子一般，漾起微弱的波纹和水珠，随后沉入底部，再也无法寻见。

至少直到第七灵灾之前，一切如常。

卫月坠落、星雨洗刷。狮鹫大桥被燃烧的巨物砸断，圣徒门前的云廊与大审门被纷至沓来的冰元精和龙族践踏摧残，深深嵌入库尔扎斯中央高地躯体的卫月碎片引发的以太紊乱让以畜牧业著名的库尔扎斯永远地失去了如茵的绿草。

占星师们没有观测到预测第七灵灾的征兆，圣殿骑士们没能停止卫月的下坠和帝国的入侵。在无法言喻的力量之下，他们都显得如此渺小。

无论贵族，无论贫民；无论骑士，无论学者……所有的伊修加德人，在坠落的卫月下惊慌失措。位于西部高地的暮卫塔，因为伊修加德的恐慌和放弃，沦为了冰雪封禁的丧尸堡垒。

这是海德林对罪孽深重的伊修加德降下的惩罚吗？是对贪得无厌的人类们的警示吗？但无论如何，尽管暗黑骑士一直对抗着自诩正义的黑翼，不分目标、不分阶级的制裁……都不会是暗黑骑士们所认同的正义。

那么，他们所坚持的正义，在这样的天灾之下还有存在的意义吗？

“希德。”

那是希德勒格第一次听见他的师弟主动向他搭话。

这个矮小的人类，伫立在云雾街的边沿之上，身躯被漫天的火光映红。寒风凌冽，人类却毫不动摇地注视着他，黯金的虹膜倒映着他惊异的表情。

“请不要停下脚步。”

……

弗雷从没有说明过他选择暗黑骑士的理由，就像希德勒格也从未点明过自己仇恨伊修加德的原因。

在导师的指引下，尽管依旧保持着缄默，师兄弟之间达成的共识以及默契会引领他们在暗黑骑士之路上无畏地前行。

希德勒格也是人，理所当然地会对弗雷的背景有所好奇。因此，他也曾试图打探过弗雷的来历和过去，但除了导师解释过的来历——从云雾街的贫民之中发掘他的过往以外，弗雷自己则只字不提。除了他初次见到弗雷时对方所携带的幻术文献和时常看见对方练习幻术，弗雷就像一心一意地为解开暗黑骑士的奥秘而努力一般毫无破绽。

尽管这种对师弟的猜疑从礼仪上而言并不恰当，好奇心也不是轻易会被泯灭的概念，无怪乎希德勒格会趁弗雷外出时潜入他的房间。

因为长期的流亡生活，在所有落脚地都没有足够的时间给他们打理舒适生活的一切。尽管如此，弗雷的房间还是和他的性格一样一丝不苟，甚至连装备都整齐地摆放着。希德勒格甚至怀疑他的师弟是否在一定程度上有强迫症症状，不然也不会将极为有限的时间抽出来做房间的整理。

这当然帮助了他的寻找，也给他设置了还原现场的难题……不过希德勒格并不会考虑这么多。毕竟一不做二不休，如果他的师弟会因此而发怒的话，极为罕见的情感表露也会让希德勒格觉得并不亏损。

奥拉族高大的体型在翻找人类的房间时总会有些不必要的麻烦，譬如起身时后脑勺撞到桌沿，尾巴扫下书本和首侧弯曲的角不慎碰倒一些堆放整齐的装备部件。再加上希德勒格平时并不是对行为极为拘束的人，造成的凌乱……或者说，破坏，程度更甚。再加上对于整理的苦手，直到弗雷回到旅馆，希德勒格依旧在手忙脚乱地恢复着现场。

除了一本日记以外毫无发现，并且还没来得及翻开它（拿到它之后，希德勒格的时间全都花在还原现场上），就不幸地被师弟发现了自己的罪行。

“……”

“…………呃。”

现场一片静寂，除了书本滑落到地上的声音和接踵而至的书堆散落的声音以外。

幸运的是，弗雷并没有在意师兄无理的行为，不过他的表情看起来也不甚愉快……废话，没有人会在自己的房间被莫名其妙弄乱，并且还需要自己进行整理的时候感到开心的吧。

不过这似乎不是弗雷皱眉的理由。在他终于将最后一本幻术文献放在角落里的书堆上，摆正被蹭歪的装备之后，似乎思索着什么的弗雷邀请希德勒格在壁炉前找了一个温暖的位置。

自窗外射入的月光在床与劣质木地板上画出斑驳的纹样，在小雪纷扬的夜晚，壁炉的火驱散了房间内的寒冷，也照亮了月光所触及不到的，肮脏角落中的绳索、酒瓶和血迹。

紧随其后的，是长时间的沉默。

柴火爆裂的噼啪声格外清晰，希德勒格顺手又向火炉内丢进一根木柴，不耐烦的长尾在地板上挥动刮蹭着。原本他认为他的师弟会对此发表意见，就算是指责他的无礼也好，都会比现在的沉默要让他安心。

然而人类只是向他伸出手，似是要讨要被私自窃取的日记本，除此之外便不再多说一句话。

希德勒格无法从弗雷的表情中剥离出任何想法，也无法否认自己失礼的行径。作为某种意义上的赔罪，或许在这时把日记本交出去才是最好的选择。

然而被接过的日记本，下一个瞬间即被炉中明焰所吞噬。皮质书皮被烈火炙烤释放出的诡异味道令希德勒格有些愣神，完全忘记了自己或许应该在日记本被燃尽之前抢救一下。

“……没有必要存在的，就让他消散吧。”

弗雷叹息着坐在炉前，紧皱的眉因注视着逐渐燃尽的日记本而舒展，仿佛摆脱了某个将他束缚已久的枷锁。

“一定要做到这么极端吗？”

然而希德勒格得到的并不是回答，而是来自弗雷的反问。那双黯金注视着他，仿佛要将他的灵魂从层层鳞片与躯壳中抽出、展示、剖析。

“……希德，你认为过去对你意味着什么？”

过去？那种家人亲友朋友都被对龙族深恶痛绝的伊修加德人当作龙所屠杀，血洗整个部族的过去？这种不堪回首的过去有什么好回味的？？

“所以，过去应该被掩埋——作为前进动力的养料，被掩埋在厚重的灵魂之中，而不是向他人宣扬并乞求哀怜。”

弗雷叹息着，用火炉旁锈迹斑驳的铁叉拨弄着柴火与日记的残骸，享受着较刚才更为温暖的火焰。出于某种原因，希德勒格有一瞬间将炉火错认为弗雷那静默燃烧的暗黑之力，并不由自主地向热源靠去。

等到回过神来，他才发觉自己躺在了壁炉前，或者说……他师弟盘起的腿上。

没有穿着暗骑装备的人类的腿部温暖而柔软，相较于奥拉族体表厚重的鳞片，人类的身躯是如此脆弱而不堪一击……希德勒格甚至觉得，自己徒手就可以捏断弗雷的四肢。

不过这样残忍的无稽之谈不可能会是暗黑骑士会去执行的行动，也不会是通往暗黑骑士奥义的捷径。思考着人类为何要以如此脆弱的血肉之躯抗击残酷的命运时，希德勒格突然感到了温暖的手指抚摸着自己的动作。

“……晚安。”

弗雷似乎是以为自己累了。幽绿色双眸因为惊诧而睁大，希德勒格侧过头想要查看弗雷的表情，却发现他的师弟除了一如既往的平静以外，写在脸上的只有安详。

于是希德勒格也干脆放弃了挣扎，自然而然地忽视了违和的状况，为那份雪夜中额外的一份人类的温暖感到安心，并陷入沉眠。

…………

……

吵醒希德勒格的，是房间外杂乱的脚步声，和夹杂着脏话的，呼喊着搜寻异端者的粗鲁命令。

常年流亡训练出来的警惕性让他立刻从昏沉中惊醒，提上放置在身旁的大剑就准备跳窗逃跑，却被出乎意料的力量拉住了手腕——他看见他的师弟正蹲伏在某个矮桌旁，向他摇了摇头。

神殿骑士的目标不是他们。

但除了他们两个暗黑骑士，希德勒格并想不出还有任何的异端者敢于直接潜伏在如此接近神殿骑士团总部的九霄云舍中。这样的异端者，要么是在伊修加德有着崇高身份、有恃无恐的贵族，要么就是被当作枪使的敢死队。

在神殿骑士们的脚步声逐渐消失后，弗雷才松开了希德勒格的手腕，并且将沉重的装备一股脑地交到他手中。意思十分简洁明了：换上装备赶紧逃跑。毕竟，就算神殿骑士的目标原本并不是他们，见到这些暗黑骑士，他们也不会放过这些对于皇都而言潜在的隐患。

九霄云舍的走廊并不长，为贫民和普通骑士所准备的旅馆并不见得有多么宽裕。暗黑骑士们从旅店的正门溜出，顺带击昏了在门口把守的两个守卫，匆忙地带着轻便的行装，避开任何可能留下脚印的雪块，向着云雾街深处急行。

然而，奥拉族灵敏的听觉所捕捉到的轻声抽泣仿佛锁链一般捆缚住希德勒格的双腿。因为自己逃亡的缘故而置弱者于不顾，不应是暗黑骑士的信条。

因此，他扶起了那个蜷缩在忘忧骑士厅底下，小声抽泣着的精灵少女。神殿骑士们的脚步声如同燎原之火一般迫近，希德勒格看见弗雷抽出大剑随时备战的姿态，立刻背起了虚弱的少女，追随着师弟逃出的步伐。

虽然并不知道自己的选择正确与否，希德勒格和弗雷选择了在旅途上带上这个名叫莉艾勒的女孩，在巨龙首地区辗转躲藏着，试图摆脱神殿骑士的追兵。然而反常的是，平时见到异端者都兴致缺缺的那些懒惰怕死的神殿骑士们，这次却对他们异常执着。

年轻的精灵少女只是一言不发地被两人保护着，完全没有向两人说明被追杀的理由——或许连她自己都不甚明了。

为了确保这个少女在他们所不知情的情况下有一定限度的自保能力，弗雷教授了她一些基本而又实用的幻术。希德勒格有时就会在白云崖边看到弗雷和莉艾勒用那些源源不绝的冰元精练手，有时也会成为莉艾勒的治疗幻术练习对象。用弗雷的话来说，就是“因为希德总是冲在第一个，伤痕累累的。”

不过希德勒格本人似乎对此并无意识，只是因为“暗黑骑士就应该是保护人的存在”这一概念，他兀自地认为通过这样做就能够更快地领悟暗黑骑士的奥秘……不过很遗憾，他到现在对此还是毫无头绪。

暗黑骑士的存在是为了贯彻他们的正义理念，保护弱者。为此，他们不惜丢弃象征荣耀的盾牌，扛起重如山石的双手剑，为理念而战。但现在想来，只为理念而战这一理由似乎过于单薄……如果为了从神殿骑士手下救出某个完全不相识的贫民而以弗雷的生命作为代价的话，希德勒格也认为自己并不会认可这种做法。倒不如说，相较于理念这种模糊朦胧的概念，“战友之情”之类的“情感”，是更为深刻，更加值得为之所战的理由。

不过希德勒格没有理解其中的深意。倒不如说，他对此无比钝感。

……

伊修加德虽然终日寒冷，但今天的暴雪似乎更为锋利。

阴云之下漆黑的街道被层积的白雪掩埋，石砖的缝隙中流淌着肮脏的冰，每走一步都能听见石砖嘎吱作响的呻吟声和雪块被蹂躏、挤压的悲鸣。

伊修加德空旷寂寥，没有任何人会想在这样的天气里抛弃温暖的火炉和被窝——除了这两个身着沉重铠甲的暗黑骑士。

雪花在铠甲上融化并流入缝隙间的触感令人厌恶，但希德勒格不得不承认，只有在这种天气里，他或许还能够和弗雷带着莉艾勒在伊修加德的街道上行走。不必担忧巡逻的神殿骑士，也不用听取那些市民们的闲言碎语。

“拿着大剑的漆黑骑士……”

“异端者……”

“听说是和正教敌对的恶人，真是恶心……”

诸如此类。

宝石大街和意料中的一样，就连那家为贫民而开的皮革店都停止了营业。除了被雪覆盖顶端的市场交易板以外，就连雇员窗口的人都拉上了帘布。

但为了莉艾勒的装备更新和新的衣服与一些日常补给，他们必须得来一趟市场，在交易板上留下订购货物的讯息，等着某个或者某些商家将货物送到指定的地点，并且递交货款。

虽然莉艾勒十分担心两人这样直接地在皇都内行动很可能招来神殿骑士团的注意，他们还是带上了莉艾勒一起前往宝石大街。毕竟他们不能让莉艾勒独自留在忘忧骑士厅——无论如何，一个少女独自留在满是陌生人的地方都太过危险了，更何况神殿骑士们很可能会对旅店进行搜查。

三人在艾蕾兹的火炉旁的小巷中蜷缩着，等着弗雷完成订单的书写。弗雷借着唯一一束透过云层的光芒，力争在墨水冻结之前结束最后一行文字的书写。

莉艾勒已经在希德勒格怀里有些倦怠地眯起了眼，终于完成了书写的弗雷才将订单贴上交易板。

“尽早回去吧，以防万一。”

希德勒格看着弗雷掸去盔甲上的薄雪，四周高耸的建筑仿佛要掩埋他们一般伫立着。弗雷没有回答，只是停顿了一会，才像想起了什么似的戴上了面罩，只露一双眼：“你们先走，我还有些东西想找找。”

找东西？在这种恶劣的暴雪天，在这种地方有什么好找的？

答案显而易见，但当希德勒格想要开口表示自己应当留下来协助弗雷时，矮小的人类第一次露出了愤怒的神情。

“难道你想在这里，带着莉艾勒一起陪葬吗？”

希德勒格终于发现，弗雷指的是那隐藏在不远处的商铺背后，迅速离开的气息。如果不是偶然路经市场并且因为疏忽而没看天气预报只能在这种地方躲避的路人，那么他就只有可能是……事先埋伏好的探查兵。

情报是如何泄露的，并不能被得知。不过他们这样获取补给的方式确实容易引起怀疑，然而对没有资金基础去接触黑市交易的他们而言，这已经是最为安全的方法了——伊修加德因为闭关锁国，早已经和艾欧泽亚军事同盟的三国断绝贸易已久。

他们已经走投无路了。

“……”

不知何处射出的箭矢划破雪风，迅疾而果决地刺入了弗雷甲胄的缝隙中，令金属上显现出深刻的伤痕。紧接而来的箭雨立刻拉响了两人的警钟，就连莉艾勒都从昏睡中苏醒，警惕地藏在希德勒格身后。

箭矢数量令人惊异地多，看来对方想要就地解决他们。

弗雷抽出他的双手剑，抖落凝结成冰的雪水：“我来分散他们的注意力，赶紧带着莉艾勒离开这里。记得掩盖足迹。”

等一下，仅仅因为这种境况就断定他们不可能全身而退了吗？并不是没有和神殿骑士们有着正面的冲突，如果只是这种规模的话，应战脱身应该并不是什么难事啊？

“有情报员，等会会有增员。现在只是在拖延时间，等援兵到了我们都走不了。”

在这种情况下依旧冷静地解释着战况的弗雷闭上了眼，仿佛向谁祈祷一般望向天际，然而那里除了厚重到令人窒息的云层以外空无一物，就连刚才透下阳光的缝隙都已经被剔除。

“希德，你还记不记得暗黑骑士的意志？”

“用负面情感提炼而成的暗黑之力，为弱者而战。”

他们是初代暗黑骑士的意志传承者，是行走于黑暗之中，为争求一丝光明，而只身用双手剑撕裂次元的黑幕的暗黑骑士。他们有为之战死的觉悟，也有对未来改变的夙愿。一旦认可并继承了这样的意志，他们就已经投身于深渊，再也无法回头。

是了，为了保全他们所保护的弱者，代价是没有必要被衡量的。与其冒险留下和早有准备的敌方殊死搏斗，不如采取更加稳妥的方针。

“真的没有任何万全的办法吗？我……不，莉艾勒也需要你来帮助她。”

这是实话，也是希德勒格半真半假的心里话。

“希德。”

希德勒格发誓，就算是到了现在，他也没能忘记当时弗雷看着他的眼神。那是一种释然的表情，夹杂着某种他还读不懂的情感，被凄惨的冰霜渲染。

“不要停下脚步。”

…………

……

“你也拥有暗黑之力？不过我没什么和你好说的，要喝酒去找别人吧。”

“阁下，我想你一定希望看到这个。”

“……”

面前和弗雷同样矮小的人类——听这里的老板说，他就是打开了伊修加德的国门的光之战士——拿出了希德勒格再熟悉不过的那块灵魂水晶。其中蕴含着历代暗黑骑士的意志和记忆……

隐约还能看见属于弗雷那静谧湖水一般平静的火焰，温暖而令人留恋。


End file.
